1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a solar cell manufactured by a simple method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, as it becomes more accepted that conventional energy resource such as petroleum and coal will be exhausted within a foreseeable timeframe, interest in alternative energy sources for replacing the conventional energy resources is gradually increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, a solar cell is spotlighted as a new generation cell using a semiconductor device for directly converting solar energy into electrical energy.
Efficiency improvements remain a very important goal for solar cells. Thus, various structures for improving the efficiency have been suggested. For example, a textured structure may be formed on surfaces of the semiconductor substrate in a silicon solar cell. However, in this structure, a back surface of the semiconductor substrate as well as a front surface of the semiconductor substrate is textured. This may lead to a reduced passivation property of the back surface. In order to avoid the reduction of the passivation property, a process for eliminating (or etching) the textured back surface may be additionally performed. However, in this case, the manufacturing process is complicated.